numberblocksfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:MrYokaiAndWatch902/Ron: Yumi Everybody, U Mii Everybody! Planned Episodes
Absolutely Sure About These Episodes #An episode where Ron meets Seesta #Ron VS his actual rivals #Supertupid MaRion Odyssey Characters note that not everyone is here #Twoop's Father #Alcremie #Fairin #Spahk's Toxic #Splut Splat and Split #Fran Drashner #Hotpot #Raging Mixel #Hutos #Cuphead #Lewis #Sanic the Hegehog #Sonic the Hedgehog #Himespetchi #Krog #Cappy #Captain Toad (also as Captain T OAD) #MeYeWe-Devil #Susie (finally!) #T OSTERANS #Lemon Cookie #Fry-Sight #J82 #Glidy #Dalablongs #True #Mean Gang #Mr. Bonnie #Dual Pistol Warren Unknown Episodes #TFFM and Ron Crossover! 'cept how?! Characters #Bloonbusters (INCLUDES FANON ONES!) #Tina the T-Rex #Kubub: A cute catfish. LITERALLY. "darn I don't get to do this... but probably later" Episodes #A special guest episode where Ron becomes a mindless MLGWOLF after eating Toxic MLGBerries and at the same time Chuckshare plans to invade the whole world of Shiori's TEENY, TINY SPOILER Ron watches a lot of Crumpets. MAJOR SPOILERS In case Kubub doesn't get added... :P Kubub was a normal cat human thingie living in a peaceful village not far from Daydream Town and Laminae Town. She would do average peaceful cat human stuff. However, one day, a tribe called the Feralis Mortil attacked her hometown. Kubub was forced to run away, but unfortunately Feralis Mortil cornered her at a secluded pond which actually connects to the ocean. Feralis Mortil just brutally shoved her into the secluded pond, which turns out to be a ridiculously high fall for no random reason. Kubub was not a good swimmer. However, she had that Pearl Necklace her mother gave her. According to the legends, wearing the Pearl Necklace would turn you into a mermaid. Kubub wore it, with an unexpected side effect of it nearly becoming permanent on her, and became a mermaid-cat human mix called a catfish. Kubub then swam out into the sea. Legends say that if you look at her, her cuteness will make you smile all day. LITERALLY. And you can just somehow spread love onto your brutal enemies. A part of literally that Danceykitty crossover Credit to Danceykitty obviously for da parody. EVEN NORTIER CHUCKSHARE A A A A.PNG|HA! You know what I always wanted? A BIG GRAND CITY. Why? Because I'm evil, DUH! CHARGIN CHUCKY CHEESE.PNG|Dude... literally THAT reasoning won't get you anywhere. Way too overused. EVEN NORTIER CHUCKSHARE A A A A.PNG|I DON'T CARE. CHARGIN CHUCKY CHEESE.PNG|I'm just gonna say you're gonna take over a random place because you want to look famous and challenge Ron... EVEN NORTIER CHUCKSHARE A A A A.PNG|WHOA! You're absolutely correct there! DAPPUH CHACK.PNG|(Because half the reason of why I'm going to take over a random place is because I'm evil...) DiaChuck.png|WELL I GUESS WE CAN PROCEED WITHOUT PROBLEMS! EVEN NORTIER CHUCKSHARE A A A A.PNG|Da-da-da-da, do-do-do-do... DiaChuck.png|He's ignoring us. CHARGIN CHUCKY CHEESE.PNG|Ah GREAT. EVEN NORTIER CHUCKSHARE A A A A.PNG|OKAY! I've gotten a weird code which says "4|_||20|24 4|2(+!(5" and "!11|_||\/|!|\|4+3|) |#0|235+" and other random gibberish... lemme translate that. It's Still CLOCK.jpg|(FOR ABOUT HOW MANY SECONDS IT TAKES FOR SILLY BURGER TO STOP LOOKING AT HIMSELF AT THE MIRROR...) EVEN NORTIER CHUCKSHARE A A A A.PNG|AHA! They read "Daydream Village", "Laminae Town", "Aurora Arctics", and "Illuminated Forest". EVEN NORTIER CHUCKSHARE A A A A.PNG|Also, they read (note these aren't official) "Mewn Dewn", "Miraculous Ocean", "Creation Canyon", and SUCH STUFF I CAN'T FULLY GO INTO DETAIL! EVEN NORTIER CHUCKSHARE A A A A.PNG|WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR? LET'S ATTACK THIS VILLAGE! DAPPUH CHACK.PNG|And there's absolutely ZERO way Ron can beat us. EVEN NORTIER CHUCKSHARE A A A A.PNG|Unless he knows my weak point. Aka, probably some heavy hits. ZOOLY BOOLY.png|(out of nowhere one of the minor punks of teh chucks reports something) CHUCKSHARE! I encountered a feral Ron! ZOOLY BOOLY.png|I basically got scratched a lot, but... I ran away and... Coolerang TBFS.png|(CREDIT TO SARANCHTA) HE FERAL. HE VERY FERAL. HE BIT FRIEND BET. EVEN NORTIER CHUCKSHARE A A A A.PNG|AWESOME! And what did you hear? ZOOLY BOOLY.png|I HEARD THAT HE ATE TOXIC MLGBERRIES WHICH WERE ADDED INTO HIS BISCUITS! EVEN NORTIER CHUCKSHARE A A A A.PNG|'YES MY PLAN WORKED. YES YES YES! NOW RON HAS ABSOLUTELY ZERO WAY OF STOPPING US!' EVEN NORTIER CHUCKSHARE A A A A.PNG|WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?! LET'S ATTACK!!! DiaZZUnknown.png|(literally everybody at teh chucks) YEAH YEAH YEAH YEAH YEAH YEAH YEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! literally most of the cast Reanimated Ron.png|Reanimated Ron CLOGGED LOUIE NOT LEAKY.PNG|Louie Charma Harma Bety.png|Boing Boing Betty ANTY TWOOP.png|Twoop Rons ridicolous new pet.png|Blazoid TERRIFYING DEADLY TORTURING TPOSE LAKITU.PNG|T-Pose-Itu LOUIE CHOCO WA.PNG|Louie Choco Cookie HUEY LOUIE ZOOEY DEWEY.PNG|Huey FLUFF A DEMON FLUFF FLUFF.PNG|FLUFF A DEMON DiaChuck.png|Chuck CHARGIN CHUCKY CHEESE.PNG|Chargin' Chuck E Cheese EVEN NORTIER CHUCKSHARE A A A A.PNG|Chuckshare POUR AAYTE.PNG|AAYTENAWTY AM I FATSO NOW.PNG|Sonic Boomteen BETHTER GERL DEN WHATEVER YOU CAN THINK OF.PNG|MLG Greenie Protec attac.PNG|Sucky Slamma ZOOLY BOOLY.png|Zooly Booly HE SUCCS IN CAPTURE ABILITY.png|Para-Bones Cray zee.png|Crash/Hot Bones Byte Hedlok.PNG|Spahk's Byte DiaSpahk.png|Spahk Dont ask about this okay.PNG|Duhstort Oh my heckin gosh what has happened.png|Zuer & Zrei O YOU LOOK SO EVIL.png|Mean Gang PRINCE SALDE AGAIN.png|Prince Salde DiaShrev.png|Shrev DUAL PISTOL... WESTERN.png|Dual Pistol Warren BEST COMBO EVER AGAIN!!!.PNG|Feli and Sprixie Jumpscare Zee(m)p.PNG|Jumpscare Z33MP Kabloom 2018.PNG|Kabloom KUH WAIII.jpg|Kuhwaii SUPER GOBBLEGUT.PNG|Super Gobblegut WHAT DID I EVEN MAKE.PNG|$00P3R ¢L1¢H3 Wupeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee.png|Whoopee Cushner DA ACTUAL DIDDY KONG.png|Diddy Kong T OSTARENN.png|T OSTERANS Occultoblock.PNG|Occultoblock Awctobamber.png|Awctobamber TRIGGER SERGEANT.PNG|Trigger Sergeant M0RT3R M4X.png|M0RT3R M4X Fuzzy.png|Buzzer Overdrive Fuzz Glidy.png|Glidy RHINO LOTUS DEE.PNG|Rhino Lotus Dee TROGCAR BLUR.PNG|Trogcar (credit to whoever made this) Ice Swan.png|Ice Swan Give me a name please please please give me one please.PNG|mr lel kill me Sweet Dreams Bear.png|(NOT) Sweet Dreams Bear THAT CANNON I WAS USING IN LEMONADE KILLING ASTRO.PNG|Cannon I CANNOT UNLOOK.png|(UNKNOWN) random UTHER STUFF CHUCK IS KRAZEE.png|yes normal chucks are the goons give me a name please please please give me one please.PNG|this guy has extremely random quotes you'll see below this gallery Dankey King.PNG|this is the guy on the left's bro NIGHTMARISH MLGWOLF.png|would be ron's mlgwolf form if it wasn't too lame of one and if i only knew who made this DiaZZUnknown.png|there's no 3d oshare bones so if chuckshare become 3d what would he look like??? the answer would be he gets replaced with his "father" chuckolo and here the quotes like promised that you'd probably never see *"i cant last one second kill me plz" *"chuck t-pose" *"(insert sans theme here) i wanna die, yah yah yah yaah. i wanna die, yah yah yah yaah. (insert other good stuff into here)" *"k i l l m e h" *"i like anime" *"holy fuzzy, its an awesome dino" *"double barrel roll cushner" *"tanooki eat panda" *"eat the yum yum dab" *"i has great cap. i has capture" *"meet the odyssey" *"super robinson" *"good guy minus bowser"